


You're Daredevil?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man atacks you and Daredevil saves you. Matt and Foggy help you put him away but he gets out and attacks you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

You're bar hopping with your friends. Or you were before they all found someone to 'keep them warm tonight' and one by one they ditched you. You didn't want to go, you would've rather been out with Matt or something, but alas you weren't. So here you are at 3 in the morning walking home. It wasn't the time that bothered you, you stay up this late anyway. You'd rather be home doing something on the computer instead of walking past dark alleys in the cold. Just as you're thinking that, a persistent young man from the first bar gets thrown out of a club. You try to step a little faster, but he recognizes you.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier he slurs."

You try to ignore him but he grabs your wrist. "Don't touch me." You say as you try to yank your arm free, but he only grips it tighter and starts backing you toward a wall.

"Why doesn't anyone want to fuck me?"

"Maybe because you're an ass hole. Now let go."

He looks at you in silence for a moment before he starts kissing you.

You shove him back and try to get away but he grabs you again and drags you into an alley. You start screaming but he puts his hand over your mouth. You endure him groping you for a few minutes, but it feels like hours. Before he can get any further he's pulled off you and slammed into the wall so hard he's knocked out. You turn around and see Daredevil standing there through bleary eyes.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asks, taking care to gentle and not make this night any worse.

You shake your head and break down. "I don't know." You say through the tears.

He comes closer and leans against the wall next to you. "Well I'm here for you until you know." All he wants to do is hug you and tell you you're safe now, especially since he knows you, but he wants you to initiate it. Especially since you don't know him, not as Daredevil anyway.

"Don't you have other people to save?"

"I can't save everyone and it's no good if I only half help someone." He gives you a little smile, and you recognize those lips.

"Matt?" You exclaim.

He freezes before he clears his throat. "Uh-"

"No. Don't try to deny it. I'd know your voice and those lips anywhere."

He sighs before he takes the mask off.

You fly forward and hug him as you start crying again.

"Hey, you're safe. I'm here, I have you." He wraps his arms around you and holds you until you stop crying. After you've calmed down a bit he asks where you're headed.

"My friend's house. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright. Come on." He slips his mask back on and takes your hand.

"Thank you."

He shrugs. "It's what I do." He pauses. "I'm sorry." His voice sounds pained.

"For what?"

"You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"It's not your fault Matt."

He doesn't say anything else until you get to your friend's apartment. "Are you going to be alright?"

You take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah, I think so."

"I can't leave you on an 'I think so.'"

You reach up to cup his face. "I'm still shaken and humiliated, but I'm going to go in there, and she'll help me through it. We've known each other for years and years. Now go help someone else."

He reaches up and squeezes your hand. "I'll see you later."

"You better come back to me in one piece Matthew."

"I'll try."

"Bye." You murmur before you knock on your friend's door.

Your friend opens the door and looks you over. "Jesus y/n, you look like hell."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Your friend steps to the side and you go in.

You explain what happened and you stay up together, trying to keep your mind off of it.

-0-

Matt calls the next day to check on you.

"Hey Matt. It's good to hear your voice."

"Your's too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alive."

"I can tell, but that's not what I asked."

"Others have been through worse."

"That doesn't make what you went through invalid." When you don't say anything he sighs. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Who doesn't?" You jump at the chance to change the subject.

"Alright. I'm going to get some ice cream and we're going to eat it until we're sick when I get off work."

You hear another voice in the background. "Count me in. Karen! Matt's buying ice cream and we're going to eat ourselves sick."

You smile. "Foggy again?"

He chuckles. "Uh, yeah. I'll talk to him."

"No, it's okay. I'd like to meet them, from what you've told me they sound fun."

"Alright. Should we meet at my place then?"

"Yeah. I can bring toppings."

"Alright. See you then."

-0-

You knock on Matt's door with the bag of toppings in your hand. You're startled by how fast he gets to the door but you recover quick enough.

"Hey. I know I'm a little early, I hope that's okay."

He smiles. "Yeah, perfectly okay."

"Is there somewhere I should put this?" You hold up the bag of different toppings.

"What is it?"

"Oh, sorry. It's the toppings." You pause. "But you don't have to pretend like you didn't know that with me."

He smiles. "Right. Habit I guess. You can set them on the counter or in the fridge."

"Alright." You put the stuff away before you join Matt on the sofa.

Just as you sit down, Foggy and Karen knock on the door. "It's us Matt!" Foggy yells.

Matt gets up to open the door and you turn around to face it.

Foggy's eyes fall on you almost immediately. "So you're Matt's new girlfriend."

"Well, we've been on a few dates, I don't know that we're quite there yet."

"I didn't tell him that." Matt clarifies.

"You didn't have to. I just assumed by how much I've heard about her."

You laugh when Matt blushes.

"It's nice to meet you y/n." He gives a small bow as he shakes your hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. You must be Foggy."

"The one and only."

"And if we're basing who Matt's dating on how much he talks about said person, I would've thought he was dating you."

"Alright alright." He holds his hands up.

"Well they may as well be." Karen speaks up.

You laugh. "Hey, what was your name again?" You hold out a hand for her to shake.

"Karen."

"It's nice to meet you Karen."

She smiles. "Nice to meet you too."

You smile and nod and there's a moment of awkward silence between everyone.

"So Matt, are we ready for that ice cream?" Karen asks.

He shrugs. "Yeah." He goes over to the freezer and takes out a gallon sized ice cream tub.

Everyone laughs when they see it and you go over to get the toppings set up as Matt gets the bowls out.

"You weren't kidding about getting sick were you?" Karen laughs.

Matt shrugs with a cheeky grin. "I figured if that's what I offered, it should at least be an option."

You and Matt both step back to let Karen and Foggy dish theirs first. They leave you and Matt in the kitchen to argue about who's going first and you threaten to punch him if he says ladies first. He wins the argument by just crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. You huff and dish the ice cream for both of you as an act of rebellion. He gives you a playful glare as you hand him his bowl.

"Can you two quit flirting in there and get over here already?" Foggy calls from the sofa.

"Seriously. You two lovebirds have to sit in separate chairs since you're taking so long." Karen says, also from the sofa.

Matt chuckles. "We'll be right there."

"Okay, now do I need to describe the toppings I brought, or can you somehow tell what they are?" You ask Matt so Foggy and Karen don't overhear.

"I can tell by smell."

"How do you know which is which?" You ask as you put a generous amount of everything on your ice cream.

"Temperature for things like the whipped cream, chocolate, caramel, and strawberry sauce. The other stuff is ever so slightly stronger or fainter depending on how close I am to it."

"Wow. That's insane."

He can hear the wonder in your voice. He tries and fails to keep the grin off his face. You steal a kiss before he walks into the sitting room. You've noticed that Matt has backed off since the man assaulted you. At first you appreciated it, but now you want to move forward. He's letting you be in control and initiate contact and always returning it in kind. The fact that he's thinking about you and how you feel at the moment is only making you fall harder for him. You know it's the decent thing to do, but when so many guys, don't think of things like that, it's impressive.

Matt sits in one of the chairs facing the sofa and an idea hits you before you go to sit in the other one. You go and sit in Matt's lap with your ice cream. He seems a little surprised at first, but lets you settle in before he gets comfortable and starts eating his ice cream.

"Who says we have to be in separate chairs?" You grin and Matt chuckles.

Foggy and Karen simply roll their eyes, trying not to reward your behavior, but you see their smiles all the same.

"For the sake of your white shirt y/n, I will relinquish my spot on the sofa. It may not come as a surprise that the blind man can be a messy eater. What do you say Karen?"

"I can attest to that."

They both stand and you switch places.

After everyone has hit their ice cream limit for the night you all sit around and talk. Karen out eats everyone, the girl likes ice cream. You're finding that you can see yourself becoming part of this little group, and hoping they feel the same. After Karen and Foggy leave you stay and help Matt clean up despite his protests. After cleanup the two of you hang out and talk for a while, enjoying the time you have to yourselves.

You scoot from your spot on the sofa and rest your head on his chest. He smiles and puts his arm around you.

"How are you doing with everything?"

"When I think about what he did, and wanted to do, it makes my skin crawl and makes me want to punch something. I'm still trying to get past it, but I got some mace so that helps a little I guess. I wish it was legal to carry a stun gun here in New York. I'm still on the verge of a mild panic attack when I hear someone walking behind me at night."

He sighs and squeezes you. "I'm sorry."

"One of the worst parts of it is that I've always been a confident person. I've always been proud of the fact that I can take care of myself and now I just feel so small and weak." Your voice breaks on the last word.

His jaw clenches, but he tries to calm down so he can be there for you. "When I think of you, the word weak or the idea of weakness, doesn't even enter my mind. What happened doesn't change that either." He runs a hand through your hair as you cry into his chest. He takes a breath like he's going to say something but hesitates before he says it. "I know it won't erase what happened, but would it help you regain your confidence if you took self defense or something?"

"What with all the 10 year olds?"

"They do have adult classes."

"I don't have extra money to put toward that."

He pauses. "I could teach you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You wouldn't be. I just offered."

You pause. "You're serious?"

"If you want, yeah." He shrugs.

You think about it for a minute. "Thank you Matt." You hug him.

He smiles, but you don't see it. "Of course. Anything."


	2. Chapter two

It's been a year and you just found out that the man who assaulted you is out of prison after less than six months. Something about overcrowding in prisons and "good behavior." You've been excelling at the martial arts Matt's been teaching you but this development still makes you nervous. You told Matt about it over the phone and you're 98% sure that he threw a chair when he heard the news. He's looking for the man who attacked you and planning to exact justice where the law can't.

You're walking to Matt's apartment, well yours and Matt's shared apartment now, when you see him. You have to double take, you can't believe that this man would go to all the work to find you again. Or maybe it's just a coincidence, seeing him ahead of you on the sidewalk. Regardless, you take out your mace. Sure enough, he recognizes you. How could he not after glaring at you over the entire court hearing?

"It's you!" He starts coming at you. "Why couldn't you just let me have some fun? If you'd have just relaxed and let it happen it might've even been enjoyable for you. Then you couldn't stop at ruining my night, you had to ruin the next year for me. You know I'm still dealing with parole?"

"Don't you dare come any closer." You warn. You're not about to have a conversation with this psycho.

"Oh what are you going to do? Daredevil isn't here to save you this time." He grabs the arm holding the mace.

You punch him in the stomach and try to break free. Instead of loosening his grip from surprise, he just grips your wrist tighter. You move to plan B and wrench your arm around to grab his arm with your free hand. At that point he finally lets go and lets out a scream of pain. You pull his arm around his back until you hear a snap.

"Now, you're going to leave me alone." When he doesn't say anything you bend his arm against the break and he screams out again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes!" You let go of his arm and go to run off but he comes up behind you and stabs you in the side. "Crazy bitch." He laughs and goes to grab a fist full of hair but you catch his arm (the good one) and spin him around. Now that you are defending your life you put this fuckboy down. After beating the shit out of him, he still tries to come at you so you snap his neck.

You sit there, panting and trying to take in everything that just happened. You just killed someone. Yes it was self defense; yes this was the second time he assaulted you; yes he stabbed you, but you just killed a man. You try to form some sort of emotional response because you just killed a man, but there's nothing. Not yet anyway, and that's almost scarier than feeling full on panic and guilt. You stand, staring at the man on the ground, and step back from the body. You hold yourself as you walk back to your and Matt's apartment.

By the time you get there you've thrown up on the sidewalk at some point and you're about to pass out. You try to open the door but your hands are shaking too much. Matt hears you and rushes to the door.

"Y/n! What's wrong? I was so worried about you."

"Matt, I killed him."

"What? Who?"

"The man who tried to rape me before. He saw me on the street, I don't know if he was stalking me, or if it was a freak accident, or what, but he wasn't happy. He tried to attack me again but-"

"Okay, slow down. We can talk about this later. You're bleeding. A lot."

You sniff. "He stabbed me in the side."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No I-"

"You're going." He grabs a towel, wraps his arm around your waist in case you pass out, and leads you to the sofa. He calls 911 and tries to slow the bleeding while you wait for the ambulance to arrive. "I need you to lay down for me."

You wince and do as he tells you. He should know how to handle this since he's been stabbed so many times. He listens to your heartbeat to track your state as he presses the towel to your side to slow the bleeding. He tries to keep talking to you even though he's trying to focus on being a stand in nurse. At some point you lost consciousness and you wake gasping.

Matt sits back from pressing on your chest. "Come on, they're almost here, I need you to stay with me." He says, more so that you'll hear his voice and maybe relax a little, rather than so that you'll stay awake. Talking didn't help you remain conscious the first time around and it's not going to this time either.

-0-

Matt startles awake in the chair next to your hospital bed right as you open your eyes. He leans forward and gives you a weary smile, waiting for you to come to terms with everything.

You go to sit up but you wince when your side moves and you fall back against the pillows.

"I wouldn't try to move too much."

"Yes you would, I've seen you try to get up and finish saving the world with wounds worse than this."

"Right. I'm not the best patient though."

"No you're not, but I don't know what makes you think I'd be any better."

"Wishful thinking. It's not fun being on the other end of this."

"Neither side is a party."

"No, but I'd rather be in pain than worrying about you."

"You keep that in mind next time you get stabbed Murdock." You pause. "And I think I agree."

He looks down. "I'm sorry."

You shrug before you think better of it, and the movement causes a sharp burst of pain. "At least it's for a good cause. Besides, without you and your vigilante-ing I wouldn't have gotten away that first time, nor would I have known how to fight back this time."

"Sure I helped you, but it was you and your dedication that got you to where you are today."

You smile weakly. "Thanks. For everything. Now that asshole is dead and I'm confident again."

He licks his lips, thinking over his next sentence so it doesn't sound like he's blaming you. "So, about that, what exactly happened?"

You spend the next half hour telling him exactly what happened and what you did starts to actually sink in.

"Matt I just don't know what to do from here."

He reaches for the furniture, feeling his way around the room until he reaches you. Once he's sure where you are, he leans down and wraps you in a hug, careful of your injury. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." He whispers into your ear.

-5 days later-

The hospital alerted the police to your situation. So here you are, just out of the hospital, and handcuffed to a desk. Matt offered to come in with you, but you wanted to show your cooperation so you went alone first. You give your statement, but you won't comment further until your attorney is present. What happened is still undetermined by the police, so you're jailed. Matt and Foggy get right to work getting everything in order.

The next day Matt shows up disheveled and tired with Foggy, who doesn't look much better. After you're uncuffed they sit down and you talk to them about what happened. Matt already knows everything, so you're bringing Foggy up to speed.

"Alright, so we want this to go to trial as soon as possible. Once we get there they'll ask why you fled the scene-" Foggy starts.

"But I didn't, I was stabbed, and I needed to tell someone what happened."

"And that's exactly what you're going to tell them." Matt interjects. "He assaulted you and you needed immediate medical attention. If they ask further, which they shouldn't, tell them you were scared and needed to talk to someone close to you. It also helps that I'm your lawyer." Matt smirks and it helps lighten the mood.

You take a deep breath. "Alright. I think I can do this."

"That's right. You're going to be alright. We can talk further on this once we have a court date and it gets closer." Foggy reassures you.

Matt can still tell you're upset, so he continues. "Anyway, this guy has a record. He's attacked you before, and you have a stab wound. We have all the evidence we need to argue that this was self defense."

You nod. "Thank you guys." You get up and hug them both before you're taken back to your cell.

-0-

as it draws closer, you grow more nervous about your court hearing. What if the jury looks at the evidence and thinks you're guilty? Foggy and Matt continue to reassure you that no reasonable person could see the evidence and think it's your fault.

Matt brings you nice clothes for your hearing and talks you down from a mild panic attack. Foggy comes in a few minutes later and they both go over what you're going to say again.

-0-

Just as they told you, everything worked out. The jury unanimously ruled that it was solely self defense. The first thing on your list of things to do as a free woman is to sleep in your own bed with Matt snuggled up to you again. Before you get to do that though, Foggy and Karen are insisting on going to Josie's for a couple rounds. You don't mind the idea, and what better to get you back into your routine than having a drink at Josie's?

Matt pulls you to the side. "You don't have to go, I'll make excuses for both of us if you want."

"No, it's okay. It'll be nice to have a sense of normalcy again."

He takes a breath and nods. "Okay." He runs his hand along your back.

Seeing his reaction is so endearing. You can tell he wants to be home with you as soon as possible, but he agrees to go just so that you'll be comfortable.

Matt, Foggy, Karen, and you all pile into a cab; Karen in the front, and you squished between Matt and Foggy.

"You alright?" Matt asks, and you know he's not asking about the seating arrangement.

"Yes. I'm relieved that I don't have to go to prison," You let out a light chuckle. "But all those people in the jury agree that it was, in fact, self defense. It gives me the validation I've been needing."

"Why would you need validation?" Foggy asks. "He got out of prison right after we put him there, and he wasn't going to leave you alone. I mean, he stabbed you. I've got to agree with Ma...sk. With The Mask here. I guess he's called Daredevil now. Sometimes the law can't do as much as it should for you and you have no choice but to fight. I mean, I know you didn't seek this out, but still."

"I know, but I keep thinking, what if there was another way? Plus, I've always needed validation when it comes to anything."

"So this trial helped you." Matt states, but you hear it as the question that it is.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still shaken by it, but maybe going to jail helped with some of the guilt."

Foggy looks at you sadly, and Matt wraps his arm tighter around you.

"You know you didn't deserve any of that, right? They just had to jail you until they knew the ruling for sure." Foggy tells you.

"Yeah, but it helps quiet some of the voices in my head."

They're all quiet, not knowing what to say to make you feel better. They all know you're the only one who might be able to bring yourself around to the right point of view. Foggy being Foggy, is the one to speak up and lighten the mood.

"You know what else helps?" He doesn't wait for you to respond before he continues. "Friends, and riveting conversation."

"You're right." A small smile spreads across your face as you think. "You know, not only did I score finding Matt, but you two gems come with him." You motion to Foggy and Karen.

"That's right. You date Matt, you date all of us." Foggy declares.

Karen and Matt laugh. "Now you made it weird." Matt says.

"Maybe a little, but we all know that Foggy means it in the most innocent of ways." You say.

"Right." Karen agrees. "Like when people say you're not just marrying your partner; you're marrying their whole family." She points out.

"Exactly. Thank you." Foggy says.

"Alright, I guess it's less weird when you put it like that." Matt concedes.

After everyone gets out of the cab, Karen tells the boys to go in first, saying that she needs to talk to you.

"Alright..." Foggy doesn't hide the curiosity in his voice or his hesitancy to actually go inside.

"Go!" Karen laughs as she shoos them inside.

Foggy throws his hands up in surrender and walks in.

"And don't let Matt use his super hearing!" You call after them.

Foggy dismisses you with a wave.

"I know, he freaks me out with how good his other senses are sometimes."

"Seriously." You don't know that half of it you think, wishing she could just know about his night job already.

"So what did you want to talk about?" You ask, curious.

"I just want to let you know, at least to some extent, that I know what you're going through." Before you can even act offended or raise a skeptical eyebrow she continues. "I know what you're thinking. 'Yeah right, how could she know about any of this?' But I do. I've been assaulted and kidnapped." She looks down and presses her lips together as she swallows thickly. "I killed Wesley." Her voice shakes.

"Fisk's right hand man?"

She nods with a hand over her mouth. "He was threatening me, and Matt, and Foggy and-" She gasps as a sob breaks loose.

"Oh Karen." You hug her and you see both Matt and foggy get up to see if you're alright, but you signal for them to stay put. "Have you told anyone?" You ask quietly and calmly.

She shakes her head against your shoulder. "I can't." She sniffs and pulls back. "I'm sorry, you don't need this right now." She dries her eyes. "I just told you so you'd know you're not alone. Any time you need someone to talk to, or anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you so much Karen. It must be difficult to finally say it out loud. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I could use a drink though."

"I with you there. Are you alright to go in, or do you need to take a minute?"

She wipes her eyes again. "No, I'm good."

"Alright, good." You nod and follow her in.

"You two alright?" Foggy asks.

"Yeah, just a little emotional I guess."

Foggy nods his head in understanding.

"I think we all are right now." Matt says.

You give a weary smile. "You know, that's one of the things that I appreciate about you guys the most. You aren't weird about being emotional, you just accept it. I don't have to feel weak when my emotions manifest around you."

"Yeah, it's totally normal. Anyone who thinks different is in denial." Foggy states.

Foggy calls for some drinks and toasts to justice in all it's forms.

-0-

You fall into the sheets with Matt and he pulls you close.

"I cannot express to you how amazing it is to have you back here with me. It's been so lonely since you've been gone." Matt says.

"I've missed you too." You curl into his chest and relish in the fuzzy feeling you get when he cups your head with his hand and presses a kiss to your forehead.

He, in turn, loves the feeling of your skin under his fingertips. As goosebumps appear as he runs his free hand up your arm, loving even more that he's the cause of them.

"I love you Matt." You mumble sleepily before you drift off. He responds in kind before falling asleep knowing you're safe and happy again.


End file.
